


Can't You See I'm Scared to Speak and I Hate My Voice 'Cause it Only Makes You Angry

by houseofphan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2012 Phan, 2012!Phan, 2012!dan, 2012!phil, Angst, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Feels, Hurt, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Phanfiction, Poetry, Sad Phil, Sad dan, angsty, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:12:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6366304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/houseofphan/pseuds/houseofphan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil's thoughts in 2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't You See I'm Scared to Speak and I Hate My Voice 'Cause it Only Makes You Angry

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely not one of my best ones. But I'll make up for it.

I was younger yesterday. My body was a little lighter then. There are people who are in love with shadows and cardboard cutouts. They are waiting at bus stops. They are having dinner with friends. They are touching your spine with invisible fingertips like I do when you are crying. I am sad when you are crying. I pick lint from your jumper. I cup your elbow. I tell you about my favourite film. I whisper about my greatest worries and I tug a sweater on over my head. I begin dancing in the kitchen. Other people fill metal buckets with their love. They scrub the floor with thin sponges and stain their clothes with dirty tap water. Their love empties into streams and rivers. They scratch their heads.

"Is this what love is?" You ask when you're crying and I am touching your spine with my invisible fingertips. Little touches meet your left hand, fit the curve of your stomach, hide between your toes, live beneath your bed. My feet are sinking slowly into the floor. I am so unsure if you love me anymore. If quiet was a person, you would be him.


End file.
